Comfortably Numb
by Herria
Summary: Post, Corner of Earth, un pequeño regalito a los que me animan a continuarla. "Es genial amanecer acompañado." Faye ,Spike ( ¿Como no? )
1. Chapter 1

Esto es un regalo para las que querían que mi anterior historia continuara. :) .Sois mas majas que las pesetas. Así da gusto escribir fics!

besitos!

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, la luz de las farolas del puerto de Marte se filtraba por la ventana. La única ventana de la nave era la de su cuarto. Sonrió agradeciendo el momento en que había elegido esa habitación.<p>

Ella le daba la espalda, su cuerpo desnudo emitía un agradable calor. Su cabello oscuro caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, su silueta era como un valle, un valle en el que perderse por toda la eternidad.

Alargó su mano para tocarla pero se detuvo. Se revolvió en sueños, se dio la vuelta, soñando algo que la atormentaba. No se atrevió a moverse, ella apoyaba la cara en sus propias manos con un gesto de preocupación.

Era tan hermosa, incluso dormida, dormida era pacifica, incluso bajo aquella luz, que ni siquiera era luz. Volvió a revolverse en sueños, acercándose a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Parpadeó en sueños y Spike sintió que se le erizaba la piel. El verde intenso de sus ojos le paralizó. Verde profundo, verde musgo, llenos de fuego, de rabia, llenos de tristeza. Murmuró algo dormida, tiritó y se acurrucó contra él. Spike subió la sabana para cubrirla y dejó reposar la mano sobre su cadera. Su respiración se agitó e hizo una mueca de dolor. Spike le pasó la mano por el pelo. Faye abrió los ojos y le miró llena de pánico, como si aún no hubiese despertado.

- Eh -susurró él acariciando sus mejillas. - ¿Una pesadilla?

-Si – murmuró ella acurrucándose contra su pecho.

-Solo es un sueño – dijo él pasando la mano por su cabeza.

- Si- volvió a decir en un sollozo.

- Faye...- Spike le pasó el brazo por la espalda.

- Siempre sueño lo mismo- dijo en un tono de voz inaudible . - Pensé que... - casi no podía oírla. - Spike... - Ella besó su pecho, enredando con los dedos en su pelo, deslizando con cuidado las manos por su cuello, tocando sus hombros, sus brazos, acariciando su espalda – Te necesito mas cerca. - susurró.

Una corriente de electricidad atravesó su columna vertebral cuando ella le empujó suavemente con las manos y se colocó sobre él. Se quedó quieta con la cara contra su cuello. Su respiración suave y cálida le hacia cosquillas, puso los labios en el lugar en el que finalizaba su mandíbula, dándole un beso húmedo. Spike acarició sus muslos y la agarró de la cintura.

Faye se puso a horcajadas sobre él sonriendo, moviéndose muy despacio, marcando el ritmo, dejó reposar las manos sobre su pecho y él contuvo un gruñido de placer, deslizó sus manos hacía su cuello y las colocó sobre la cama. El pelo le caía a ambos lado de la cara. Spike sostuvo su rostro con las manos.

- Bésame – suplicó entre gemidos.

Ella se inclinó muy despacio, manteniendo el ritmo de las caderas sobre la pelvis de Spike. Sonrió a escasos milimetros de sus labios y volvió a enderezarse, aumentando el ritmo de su movimiento.

-Joder Faye. - murmuró este sujetando con fuerza su cintura.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido y Spike se incorporó, abrazándola, agarrando su cara con ambas manos, besándola con lujuria, mordiendo su cuello. Faye volvió a gemir y él enterró la cara en su pecho, jadeando.

Le agarró del pelo mientras se sacudía en su interior. No podía dejar de moverse. Spike cayó sobre la cama mientras ella cabalgaba sobre él de manera salvaje. Faye cerró los ojos sintiendo una oleada de placer que recorría su cuerpo, se dejó caer rendida sobre él, que se detuvo un momento a coger aire y le dio la vuelta colocándose sobre ella, moviéndose muy despacio.

- Ooh dios – susurró Faye cuando el pasó las manos sobre sus pecho con delicadeza.

Recorrió sus brazos y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, colocando las manos sobre su cabeza. Spike comenzó a ir mas deprisa, jadeando, con la respiración cada vez mas agitada, con la cabeza escondida junto a la suya. Cada vez mas rápido, llenando sus oídos de gemidos de placer. Faye gritó ahogada mientras el gruñía aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos. Sintió una sacudida feroz dentro de ella y Spike cayó sobre su cuerpo.

Desenlazó una de sus manos y le tocó la cara, le acarició la nuca, jugueteó con sus rizos. Abrió los ojos, Spike estaba apoyado en la almohada a escasos milímetros de su rostro, recuperando el aliento, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

- Quédate ahí - susurró Faye. - Me gusta sentirte sobre mi.

El murmuró algo que no llego a entender, pero no se movió del sitio. Con la mano aún entrelazada a la suya. La beso con suavidad y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Podía sentir la respiración de Spike en sus mejillas, su olor, su transpiración, la forma en la que su pecho subía y bajaba, su piel tostada. Recorrió con su mano la espalda de Spike dibujando con sus dedos los huesos de su columna. Repasó con sus yemas cada una de las cicatrices que blanqueaban su piel, tenia cicatrices sobre cicatrices. Se le encogió el corazón, cada una de ellas era un recuerdo dolorosos para él. ¿Como se puede sobrevivir a tantas heridas?

Se fijó en la linea de su mandíbula, que dibujaba su rostro. Era increíblemente guapo, tan guapo que le daban ganas de llorar.

El sudor había pegado su pelo contra la frente, lo apartó con cuidado acariciándole la cara.

Tenía un brazo sobre ella, se le marcaban los músculos como si estuviese en tensión. Se acurrucó contra él y se sintió pequeñita, sentía su respiración fuerte contra ella y oía los latidos de su corazón, le resultaba agradable, acogedor, aquel latido, aquella respiración, eran su hogar.

Spike dejó escapar un ronquido contra su oído y Faye no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿De que demonios te ríes, bruja? - murmuró somnoliento.

Ella se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y Spike la atrapó con el brazo.

- Estabas roncando – contestó cubriendo su cara con una mano sin poder evitar reírse. - ¿El gran Spike Spiegel no resiste el sexo mañanero?

- Mmmm- murmuró el mientras la mordisqueaba el cuello. - No estaba dormido.

- Si que lo estabas. - susurró ella. - Si no resistes, no pasa nada - dijo dando unas suaves palmaditas en su brazo.

Él volvió a morder su cuello y ella se rió. Se colocó sobre ella con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

- Vamos a ver si resisto o no -

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. He de confesar que me da vergüenza escribir estas cosas.. jajajaja. Es broma, aunque un poco si, yo que se. XD<p>

No me hagáis mucho caso. :))


	2. Life on Mars

.

**Continuo XD. **

**Podría decirse que este fic es "tras las cámaras" jajaja. La vida normal, sin tiroteos, sin presas a las que cazar y sin grandes dramas. ( No se si poder soportarlo, que me gusta mas un drama que a un tonto un lápiz) XD**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

El frío sol de invierno golpeaba con sus rayos la cubierta de la Bebop. Spike echó un cubo de agua sobre la Swordfish y lo enjabonó con esmero. Llevaban unas semanas estacionados en el puerto de Marte y no había intención alguna de moverse. La vida comenzaba a ser monótona y agradable. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo empezaba a ser normal. Alguien caminó con tranquilidad sobre la cubierta y se puso tras él.

- ¿Que quieres? - preguntó Spike tranquilamente.

- ¡Vaya! Mmm Hola – dijo una voz a sus espalda- ¿Como me has visto?

- No lo he hecho, te he oído – Spike pasó la esponja por su nave sin tan siquiera girarse.

-¿ Es la Bebop, verdad? - preguntó de nuevo.

- Ajam – respondió Spike.

- ¿No eres de los habladores eh? - preguntó de nuevo.

- Nop

- Esta bien... no importa – suspiró dándose por vencido. - ¿ Esta Faye?

- ¿ Faye? - se giró por primera vez para ver al tipo alto y pelirrojo que estaba tras él.

- Si, ya sabes, morena, ojos verdes... así de alta – dijo marcando con su mano sobre el aire- Spike continuó escrutándolo en silencio. - ¿Buenas tetas? - James se encogió de hombros y le dedico una sonrisa cínica.

_¿Buenas tetas? ¿Aquel...cretino acababa de hablarle de las tetas de Faye? ¿De su Faye? ¿De SUS tetas? _

_- _No – contestó secamente.

- ¿No que? ¿No es la Bebop? ¿No conoces a Faye? ¿ No esta? ¿No tiene buenas tetas? - James preguntó con ironía.

_Lo ha vuelto hacer, podría matarlo..._Spike cerró los ojos contando muy despacio.

- No esta -

_- _Vaya, lastima ¿Podrías decirle que la espero a las ocho donde siempre? -

- Ajam – Spike volvió a darse la vuelta concentrado en limpiar la nave.

James suspiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta. Caminó en silencio por la cubierta alejándose lentamente. Notó que alguien le sujetaba del hombro con fuerza.

- ¿ De parte de quien? - preguntó Spike haciendo presión sobre su hombro, James sintió que le iba a pulverizar los huesos de la clavícula. Giró su cuello, vio que Spike tenía la vista clavada en la pistola que guardaba en la parte trasera de su pantalón. James esbozó una sonrisa.

- James – dijo apartándose de él, se frotó el hombro y se despidió con la mano.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Hola – dijo Faye envuelta en su albornoz cuando le vio en el marco de la puerta.

- Hola – contestó Spike entrando en su cuarto y sentándose sobre la cama.

Faye sonrió desenredando su pelo con las manos.

- Tengo un recado para ti – dijo Spike con tranquilidad como si no tuviese importancia. - De James.

Ella le miró con curiosidad esperando a que continuase.

- Tienes que estar a las ocho donde siempre – dijo.

- ¿Que? Eso es hace diez minutos – preguntó incrédula. - Llevo toda la tarde aburrida ¿No has podido decírmelo antes ?

- Estaba limpiando la nave – Spike sonrió.

- ¿Cuatro horas? - preguntó tirándole una toalla a la cara . - Eres lo peor.

Dejó caer el albornoz al suelo y se acercó al armario murmurando maldiciones. Comenzó a lanzar vestidos sobre la cama y sobre la cabeza de Spike que la miraba atentamente mientras ella rebuscaba entre su cajones. Se levantó muy despacio y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Spike, llego tarde – dijo Faye mientras él acariciaba su vientre.

- Entonces da igual – le susurró al oído. - Da igual si llegas diez minutos tarde o treinta.

- ¿Es que eres una especie de maquina del sexo que tengo alimentar constantemente? - dijo ella divertida apartándole de un empujón.

Spike hizo un puchero y puso ojos de cachorrillo abandonado, aunque ella no le hacía demasiado caso mientras la observaba vestirse sentado sobre la cama. Se decidió por un sencillo vestido rojo, con la espalda descubierta y una chupa de cuero negra. Se maquilló frente al espejo y sacudió su cabello aún húmedo.

Se puso frente a Spike con las manos en las caderas, sonrió al agacharse a coger unos bonitos zapatos de tacón muy alto que tenía bajo la cama.

- ¿Que tal? - preguntó finalmente.

- Ven - dijo Spike cogiéndola de la cadera - Se te ven las bragas...

-¿Que? - preguntó incrédula mirando hacia abajo.

Él sonrió metiendo sus manos bajo el vestido, quitándoselas lentamente.

- Mmm- murmuró mientras las dejaba caer al suelo.

-Eres un pervertido – dijo ella sonriendo con picardía.

Spike la tumbó sobre la cama en un rápido movimiento mientras ella se reía.

- Ya llegas tarde...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – dijo Faye sentándose en la mesa a toda prisa.- Me han dado el recado muy tarde.

- Pelo revuelto y sonrisa estúpida grapada en la cara - James la miró con un sonrisa enorme en la cara . ¿Llegas tarde porque estabas echando un polvo?

Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y James sonrió con descaro.

- Te perdono, es la mejor razón para llegar tarde a cualquier cita – dijo mientras bebía de su copa. - ¿Puedo preguntar...?

- No – cortó ella

- Esta bien Valentine... No se como te soporto- James sonrío de nuevo. - ¿Lista para ganar mucho dinero y beber hasta perder el control?

- Siempre estoy lista para eso - Faye le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie y le agarraba del brazo. - ¿Unas ruletas para empezar?

- Que bien me conoces – contestó caminando con ella en dirección al casino.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Abrió la puerta de la sala, tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque no estaba consiguiendo su propósito, caminó hacia las escaleras tambaleante, dio un paso trastabilló y terminó de bajar las escaleras con el culo. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, cubriendo su cara con las manos para no despertar a nadie.

- Eso es lo que yo llamo un entrada triunfal – escuchó, miró hacia arriba y vio a Spike observándola.

- Estoy borracha - dijo ella conteniendo la risa.

- Ya veo – dijo acuclillándose frente a ella, tenia el rímel corrido y uno de los tirantes de su vestido caía por su brazo. – Tienes rímel por toda la cara – dijo subiendo su tirante con cuidado.

- He reído hasta llorar – dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente, le paso la mano por la cara .- Dios que guapo eres...- dijo mordiéndose el labio. - Tenía tanto que celebrar – dijo ella . - Gané un montón de dinero- se dejó caer de espaldas sobre las escaleras .- Pero...- comenzó a reír de nuevo.- Lo perdí, no te imaginas lo que he aumentado mi deuda esta noche- susurró como si alguien aparte de él pudiese oírla. - Debo tanto dinero que...- volvió a reír de nuevo. - Es ridículo, ningún ser humano podría juntar tanto dinero en su vida... solo yo... pero para deberlo.

- Vamos anda, morosa – dijo Spike obligándola a ponerse recta, ella le tocó la cara con ambas manos.

- ¿Porque eres tan guapo? - repitió - ¿Te lo había dicho antes? Haces que se me encoja el corazón.

Spike sonrió haciendo que ella se pusiese en pie, Faye le echó las manos al cuello y le abrazó.

- Spike … - susurró ella en su oído con suavidad. - Veamos si puedes atraparme.

Se separó de él, le dedicó una mirada picara y comenzó a quitarse el vestido lentamente.

- Faye... no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Spike tratando no de reírse.

- Cállate – contestó tirando el vestido sobre su cabeza.

Faye le sacó la lengua y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mientras se iba desnudando. Spike suspiró y fue tras ella recogiendo la ropa que ella iba dejando por el camino. Ella entró en el cuarto y Spike la siguió en silencio.

- Un momento – dijo ella saliendo de nuevo por la puerta.

Spike se sentó en la cama, encendió un cigarro y esperó pacientemente mirando la puerta. Apareció tranquilamente con una enorme camiseta que hacia las veces de vestido. Spike contuvo una carcajada.

- ¿No hace mucho frío? - preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Puede ser por que has decidido pasearte desnuda por la Bebop – dijo Spike mientras se metía en la cama.

Ella le respondió con un mohín y Spike tiró de ella metiéndola en la cama.

- Ven... -dijo a la vez que la tapaba con las mantas. - Será mejor que nos pongamos a dormir.

- No quiero dormir – murmuró dando una cabezada.

- Claro que no – susurró acurrucándose contra ella que ya se había quedado dormida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Olía café recién hecho, se le revolvió el estomago. La cabeza le iba a estallar. Se sentó en sofá, Ed estaba jugando al ajedrez y hasta aquel sonido le resultaba terriblemente molesto.

- ¿ Tenemos resaca eh? - preguntó Jet con sorna dejando una taza de café humeante frente a ella.

- Una resaca infernal – murmuró.

- Noches de desenfreno, mañanas de ibuprofeno – sentenció Jet riendo.

- Calla, por Dios – dijo Faye llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Jet dejó escapar una carcajada y se sentó junto a ella, leyendo una vieja revista de mecánica. Faye le miró por el rabillo de ojo, mientras bebía de su café.

- ¿Donde esta Spike? - preguntó.

- Ha salido a correr -

- ¿A correr? ¿Spike? - dijo incrédula. - ¿ Tanto la lié anoche?

- Tu sabrás... te paseaste desnuda por la nave – contestó conteniendo una sonrisa. - Bonito culo por cierto...

- ¡Jet! – contestó ella dándole un manotazo. - Dios... no me acuerdo de nada. ¿Crees que se ha enfadado conmigo?

- ¡Ja! Si crees que existe alguna razón en este universo por la cual yo vaya a opinar de vuestra relación estas muy equivocada - dijo Jet mirándola por encima de la revista.- Ni aunque me tortures.

- Te mueres por dar tu opinión – contestó Faye sonriendo.- Ya nos vamos conociendo...

Jet se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa. Faye frunció el ceño y dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Entró por la puerta tranquilamente, silbando con la sudadera al hombro. Había un calor agradable y acogedor en la Bebop. Sonaba música de fondo, aunque no sabía exactamente de donde procedía.

- ¿ Ya estas despierta ? - preguntó al verla sentada en el sofá con una toalla húmeda sobre la frente. - ¿Que tal la resaca?

- Jodida – murmuró.

- Es lo que tiene la bebida - dijo él sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿ Donde estabas? - preguntó con curiosidad .

- He salido a correr - dijo Spike encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿En serio? - se quitó la toalla de la frente y le miró con seriedad.

Spike la miró con un gesto serio y Faye sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

- ¿Te gustaría cenar esta noche? - preguntó Spike sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Me gusta cenar todas las noches – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir Faye...

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita? - bromeó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Spike.

- Puede ser... -

- Pensé que te habías enfadado - murmuró acariciando su brazo.

- ¿Por que? Eres una borracha muy divertida. - contestó pasándole las manos por el pelo . - ¿Pero quieres cenar o no?- volvió a preguntarle usando aquel tono de voz indiferente.

- Si - Faye sonrió, empezaba a cogerle gusto a la tranquilidad de la vida en Marte.

.


End file.
